This disclosure relates to a hinge for supporting a movable gate assembly. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a hinge for supporting a movable gate assembly that is adjustable.
Traditional gate hinge assemblies are fixed to a support structure such as a fixed post or other fixed structure. In is often the case that support structures on either side of the gate are not aligned with each other and therefore result in a misaligned gate. Convention, methods of aligning the gate include shimming, or custom fabrication on-site. Such custom adjustments are difficult to install and cannot accommodate all mis-alignment problems. Moreover, any shifting of the support structures as may occur over time is not accommodated by such initial custom installations.